Glasses
by BubblingIllusion
Summary: What happens when Mint gets glasses VERY SHORT
1. Hated

**Hated**

**One day Mint was going shopping, she stopped by glass shop or whatever you people call it. Well anyway Mint walk in and checked her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry Miss Mint you need glasses" said the eye person.**

"**What! No that can't be true" Screamed Mint.**

"**Well it is which one do you want Miss Mint" he said.**

_Well it can't be that bad to have glasses_

"**I'll take this one" answered Mint as she pointed to a baby blue one that costed $500.00. Mint tried them on.**

_Oh God I look ugly_

"**You look lovely Miss Mint" the old man said.**

_Yeah right, you should be executed for lying to me old man_

**Mint payed for the glasses and stormed out.**

**As she walked home mint mumbled **

_Stupid eye sight no wonder I keep banging into stuff all the time._

**Mint slammed the door behind her as she walked in the house.**

"**Well at least I got my friends" Mint said calmly. Suddenly Forte walked in and "AAAAHHHHH MONSTER KILL IT, KILL IT"**

"**No Forte it's me Mint" she screamed. Forte ran away then Ranpha stepped in and "Oh God I'm in hell". Ranpha jumped out of the window and Vanilla quietly walked in and saw Mint then turned around again. By the end of the day every one was out of the house and Mint got it all to her self.**


	2. Lonley

**Lonely**

"**Oh if everyone ran away I must look terrible" cried Mint. Mint walked around the house, she looked in Vanilla's and saw her packing. "Oh Vanilla you'll be my friend and live here with me right?" said Mint happily but Vanilla just walked out the door and got in a taxi. Mint looked frustrated and when out to buy a rope, then she went to a different store and bought a book 'How to tie knots'.**

**Mint came home; she read the book and began to tie the rope.**

"**I hope suicide is a good idea" said Mint. Mint stood on a chair and tied the rope to the ceiling but she couldn't reach the hole because she was too short. "Oh curse my _tiny_ body" shouted mint and got down from the chair.**

**Soon Mint gave up and went to the bath room. She started crying in the shower but suddenly the water turned cold, real cold.**

"**EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Mint screamed.**

**Mint got out of the shower then got dressed. She went to a planet called Fruitopia. She looked at a sign "This planet has multipul berries with special powers (we will not be responsible for any deaths). Mint walked in and looked all over the place.**

**Mint looked at a sign next to a pretty pink tree that said "One berry from this tree can make you sleep forever".**

"**Oh I must get one cause in my dreams I don't feel sad" Mint said.**

**She climbed the tree and plucked a berry but Mint fell and the berry slipped out of her hand and landed in a bird's mouth.**

"**Oh shoot, blastered bird you ruined everything" Mint shouted.****Mint tried again and again but still the bird wins.****Soon enough Mint gave up AGAIN and went home sulking and thinking of going into a mental hospital. **


	3. An Unsuspected Call

**An Unsuspected Call**

Mint entered the house depressed but angry because her friends ditched her. She slammed the door and walked in.

"Ok fine I need to call someone and release my anger!" screamed Mint.

She flicked through the yellow pages and found the perfect number '04117500' Miss Happy AKA Milfeulle of coarse Mint didn't know that.

So Mint dialled up 'Miss Happy'. "Hello and Welcome to Miss Happy's phone service, I mean online help, Um I mean how may I direct your call." stammered Milfeulle.

"Milfeulle is that you?" said Mint sounding confuse.

"Oh, Mint how are you, are you depressed how may I help you" Milfeulle said happily.

"Well you can start by coming back here instead of leaving me!" screamed Mint loudly.

"Oh my gosh sorry I thought I was in the wrong house because you looked . . . um . . . different." Said Milfeulle trying to sound happy.

"Well just come back Milfeulle PLEASE!" screamed Mint.

"Um . . . sorry Mint (buzzes) . . . you're . . . (buzzes) braking up" Milfeulle said.

(Beep, beep)

"What she hanged up on me why I'm gona kill her!" shouted Mint.

Mint through the phone and it hit the wall (smash!)

She stormed into her room, with the glasses on for some apparent reason and she was carrying her phone book and her cell phone.

Mint spent the rest of the day in there calling 'Miss Happy' but she kept hanging up every single time, then finally Milfeulle turned off her phone.


	4. Some New Solutions

**Some New Solutions**

Mint got really frustrated and gave up calling. She went down to the invention room; it's just a spare room that Mint named for fun. So anyway Mint went down there and took out a piece of paper and drew and weird machine that looked like a flower shaped gun. Mint decorated the paper and drew a pretend sticker that said "Worlds best Invention"

"Yes this is my new invention some kind of weird mind control ray gun, if only I knew how to make it" Mint murmured.

"Oh well I'll just put a bunch of stuff together that looks like a mind control ray gun and we'll see what happens." said Mint proudly

So Mint just took some scrap metal, magical fairies, batteries and a whole bunch of other crap and just did what she felt like and in the end it turned out to be a mind control ray gun that looked exactly like the one she thought of.

"Yippee all I got to do now is hunt them down and kill them . . . uh . . . I mean find them and bring them back." Mint said happily.

Mint got out her tracking device or an ultra, mechanical, hyper, special, locating, online, world wide, tracking address book so anyhow Mint typed in all their names and it said

**Forte**_: Gun Shop 182 Colin Rd **Planet** MachGuns_

**Ranpha**_: Resort 26 Sweets St **Planet **Boyis_

**Milfeulle**_: Bakery 44 Maple Rd **Planet **CakeTory_

**Vanilla**_: Religion Tower 137 Goodie St **Planet** HolyMia_

"Yes there they are time to die I mean . . . um I'll find them and use my invention to make them come back Muhahahahahahahahaha!" Mint chuckled evilly.

So Mint decided she'll start with Forte. She rushed down to the garage and got into her space ship and flew to MachGuns it was quite close actually. Well anyway Forte was enjoying the sight of the AK 47 in the gun shop but little did she know Mint was coming to hunt her down . . . um . . . I mean bring her back home I hope.

So just then Mint landed on the planet walking around trying to find the shop it was much easier now that mint doesn't bump into things anymore. After about three hours of walking around and dodging people that were talking about her Mint finally saw Forte walking out of the store.

"There she is!" Screamed Mint.

Forte heard Mint and turned her head a bit and "Oh Gosh it's the 4 eyed monster run for your life." Forte shouted as she ran down the street.

Mint ran even faster now and took out her ray gun as she was running. Forte turned and saw the gun and screamed "Oh lord she's going to kill me, HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Then **(shoot **** "**Oh Shyt" said Forte" **BANG!) **the beam hit Forte and now she stopped moving. Mint walked up to Forte and said "Now time to go get the others" "Yes" answered Forte in a minded controlled voice.

The next day or so Mint tracked the others down

"Ha-ha now my friends will never leave me ever again Muhahahahahaha." Laughed menacingly but she forgot that the ray gun runs on batteries so now Mint can't control their minds anymore.

"Oh No now I have to be laughed at and ditched again and again and again wait I know" Mint said to herself.

The next day Mint went back to the eye shop or glasses shop and got contact lenses instead and so now she and her friends can live happily ever after without ever having to worry about Mint bumping into things ever again.

**THE END!**


End file.
